Drabbles: Indonesia and Netherlands
by Tauries4597
Summary: Momen terpenting bagi mantan penjajah dan mantan jajahannya. Momen yang mereka yakini tidak akan mereka lupakan. /Warning: some hints for shounen-ai/ DEDICATED FOR MY BOSS AND HIS ADMINS AT #ASKAPHINDONESIA
**_Drabbles: Indonesia and Netherlands_**

 ** _Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_**

 ** _This story's idea © Tauries4597_**

 ** _Raden Soekarno Dharma Wijaya © François Cristof-Phęr Louiise Bonnefoy_**

 ** _Willem van Mogens © Logan Carter Williams_**

 ** _Summary: Momen terpenting bagi mantan penjajah dan mantan jajahannya. Momen yang mereka yakini tidak akan mereka lupakan._**

 ** _Warning: some OCs, maybe OOC, rate T, humor, romance, some hints for shounen-ai. DEDICATED FOR MY BOSS AND HIS ADMINS AT #ASKAPHINDONESIA_**

.

.

 _ **[I know]**_

Pagi itu entah karena ada apa, personifikasi Indonesia dan mantan penjajahnya duduk bersama di taman. Indonesia, atau kita panggil saja, Raden, tampak bermain dengan batang rumput sedangkan mantan _motherlands_ -nya...

...hah, sudah pasti berkutat dengan cerutunya.

Suasana sejenak hening hingga Raden mendengus bosan. "Willem, kamu tahu kalau aku benci kamu?"

Willem, personifikasi Belanda menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya. Pandangan mengambang menatap langit. Tangan kanan menimang cerutu panjangnya. Perlahan matanya menoleh kearah cinta pertamanya itu. "Aku tahu, Raden." Raden menoleh kearah Willem yang kini menatapnya. "Aku tahu kita saling jatuh cinta."

Dan Willem pun harus merelakan wajahnya mencium rumput taman. Memang haram hukumnya membuat personifikasi Ibu Pertiwi marah, catat Willem dalam hati.

' _Setidaknya Raden masih belum tahu rencanaku.'_ tambah Willem dalam hati.

.

 _ **[Longing for You]**_

"Ha? Apa maksudmu, kompeni?"

"Maksudku? Maksudku adalah aku ingin melamarmu, Raden Soekarno Dharma Wijaya."

Nada ketus dan terkesan bosan segera menghilang dari wajah personifikasi Republik Indonesia, digantikan dengan sedikit semburat merah yang perlahan menghiasi wajahnya. Menoleh kearah lain dengan tangan kanan menutupi mulutnya, ia bisa mengetahui bahwa mantan penjajahnya masih berwajah serius.

Sebenarnya, sejak Willem van Mogens mengundangnya makan siang, ia sudah merasa tidak enak.

Hanya saja ia tidak membayangkan kalau mantan penjajahnya yang _stoic_ itu akan melamarnya.

Apalagi dengan sebuket bunga tulip yang dihiasi kelopak bunga melati ditangannya.

Ketika mereka berdua berada duduk ditengah _café_ pilihan personifikasi negeri kincir angin itu. Mau tidak mau, mereka pun menjadi pusat perhatian dan itu sangat Raden benci.

"Haah." Raden menoleh kearah Willem lantas menatap meja tempatnya duduk. Mengabaikan buket bunga yang kini berada diatas meja, personifikasi Melayu tertua itu mengacak rambutnya tanda ia frustasi. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, kompeni. Kalau kamu lupa, tempatku dan aku sendiri menolak hal ini."

"Kalau begitu kita pindah ketempatku, Belanda."

BRAK!

Seketika itu juga Raden menggebrak mejanya, refleks. Dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah, ia tidak percaya akan jawaban yang sangat tegas...

...dan seolah sudah disiapkan begitu saja...

"Jangan main-main denganku, Willem." desis Raden. Tampak jelas sekali kalau ia sangat marah, yang sayangnya diabaikan oleh Willem yang juga serius akan ucapannya. "Jangan main-main denganku dan hapus pernyataan bodohmu itu, kom—"

"Kamu tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu?" potong Willem yang seketika membuat Raden diam. "Kamu tidak tahu berapa lama aku menginginkanmu. Berapa lama aku ingin kamu mengakui perasaanku."

"Will—"

" _I tell you, I'm always longing for you if you don't realize it. Ik hou van je, mijn lieve. Ik hou van je_."

.

 _ **[Over and Over]**_

Masih terngiang akan lamaran untuknya yang bisa dibilang drastis. Tempat yang mantan penjajahnya pilih tampak seperti sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, dengan waktu ketika café itu sedang sangat penuh. Tidak lupa dengan buket bunga tulip yang berhiaskan kelopak bunga melati yang merupakan kombinasi kesukaannya.

Tapi diatas semua itu, wajah Willem yang sangat serius sangat menarik perhatiannya. Ekspresi yang tidak ia sangka akan melihatnya.

Apalagi kalau ekspresi itu ditujukan padanya.

"Haaah!" Raden Soekarno Dharma Wijaya, personifikasi Republik Indonesia itu jelas tampak sangat frustasi. Segera saja ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan seperti kebiasaannya ketika sedang bingung. "Sebenarnya bukan aku tidak menyadari perasaannya..."

"...tapi, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Raden menangkupkan tangannya, menutup wajahnya yang kini tampak sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu kalau perasaanku selama kamu menjajahku ini terus menggangguku."

Sedetik kemudian, isakan yang menyesakkan dada pun keluar dari bibir kecil sang Ibu Pertiwi.

"Lagi dan lagi, Willem. Lagi dan lagi."

.

 _ **[Vught]**_

Tangan kanan menggenggam cerutu sedangkan tangan kiri menepuk gagang kursi tempatnya duduk. Dua mata yang berulang kali terbuka dan tertutup jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang tidak tenang.

Bagaimana kamu bisa tenang ketika orang yang ini kamu lamar tiba-tiba lari meninggalkanmu ketika kamu melamarnya?

"Raden..."

Dan entah sudah berapa kali ia memanggil nama pujaan hatinya. Sejenak ia memandang langit biru yang kini rajin mengunjungi kotanya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmatinya. Tidak sampai personifikasi kepulauan terbesar mau menerimanya.

"Kenapa kamu pergi begitu saja, Raden? Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Ketika dia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kiri untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, ia sukses menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung café tempat ia berada. Sedetik kemudian ia pun kembali menghisap marijuana yang ada didalam cerutunya, sekedar menenangkannya meski tidak begitu membantunya.

" _Neem me niet kwaljik, meneer_ *." Willem van Mogens, personifikasi negeri bunga tulip itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pelayan wanita yag tampak gugup. "Apa ada yang ingin Anda pesan?"

Melirik singkat pada mejanya yang memang tidak ada apa-apa, Willem memberi tanda kalau ia ingin kopi. Mengangguk singkat, pelayan itu segera meninggalkan Willem yang kembali uring-uringan. Dengan wajah yang kembali ditekuk, Willem menghisap cerutu kesayangannya lagi. Berusaha menikmati angin semilir yang bertiup perlahan, Willem memejamkan matanya...

...sampai ia mendengus kesal ketika merasakan _handphone_ nya bergetar. Dan ketika ia ingin sekali menghujat siapapun yang mengirim pesan padanya, matanya segera melebar ketika ia melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan untuknya.

"RADEN!?"

Willem terlonjak dan segera saja ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung _café_ lainnya, ia pun segera pergi menuju bandara tepat setelah ia membaca pesan yang masuk barusan.

Tentu setelah ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang, saat itu juga Willem van Mogens meninggalkan Grand Café Chopin Vught dengan tatapan bingung dari pelayan yang sudah membawakan pesanannya.

' _Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Willem. Kutunggu dirumahku.'_

.

 _ **[Untukmu dan Untuk Kita]**_

"RADEN! RADEN KAMU DIMANA!? RADEN!"

Belum ada sepuluh menit Willem van Mogens berada di rumah Raden, ia langsung berlari menuju taman yang sangat luas milik orang tersayangnya. Ia hafal betul kapan dan apa saja yang pujaan hatinya lakukan. Sampai ia ingat pernah dikatai stalker akut oleh kedua adiknya dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"RADEN! RA—"

Langkahnya yang terburu-buru segera terhenti ketika menemukan cinta pertamanya memang ada ditaman. Dengan posisi berdiri yang membelakangi personifikasi Netherlands, Raden Soekarno Dharma Wijaya diam terpaku pada posisinya. Sekilas Willem bisa melihat kalau personifikasi negeri Dewi Sri itu tengah menatap kebun bunga tulip yang dulu mereka berdua tanam bersama.

"Berisik sekali, Willem." Willem bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika mendengar ucapan singkat nan ketus dari mantan jajahan terlamanya itu. "Meskipun kamu tamu, bukan berarti kamu bisa teriak-teriak begitu saja, kan?"

Perlahan Raden membalikkan badannya dan Willem bisa melihat senyum lembut nan cerah dari wajah manis pujaannya. Senyum cerah nan lembut yang seketika meneduhkan hatinya...

...sampai ia menyadari satu hal. "Raden... Raden, aku akan jelaskan semuanya lagi awal. Karena itu biarkan aku bi—"

" _Stop it_ , Willem." Potong Raden yang kini beranjak dari posisinya dan perlahan menghampiri Willem yang entah kenapa tidak bergerak dari posisi awalnya. " _Stop it_. Aku tahu kamu mau bicara apa."

"Raden..."

"Willem, aku tahu kalau kamu menyimpan rasa suka untukku. Aku tahu, makanya tolong tarik kata-katamu yang menyatakan kalau aku tidak menyadarinya."

Tatapan tajam dari Raden segera membungkam mulut Willem. Willem menyadari bahwa pipinya memanas ketika wajahnya yang perlahan semakin dekat dengan wajah personifikasi NKRI itu. "Y-ya."

"Dan, hmm, yah, soal lamaranmu itu..."

Jantung Willem terasa berdegup sangat cepat ketika Raden mengangkat topik yang sukses membuatnya uring-uringan seharian itu. Tak terasa kedua tangannya mengepal, berusaha menyemangati dirinya ketika melihat Raden yang berjalan mundur meninggalkannya.

"Sebelumnya... bolehkah aku bertanya? Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku, Willem?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak ia duga. Tapi ketika ia melihat wajah Raden yang tampak serius...

" _Alles**_ , Raden. Semua yang kamu miliki dan semua yang tidak kamu miliki. Aku jatuh cinta pada semua yang membuatmu seperti ini, Raden."

Raden tertawa. Ya, ia tertawa begitu saja ketika Willem mengutarakan jawabannya. Sejenak Willem merasa tersinggung karena berpikir kalau tawa Raden sangat menghinanya.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa memarahinya. Tidak ketika Raden mengusap air mata yang ternyata mengalir deras dari kedua mata hitamnya.

"Fufufu, ah, Willem, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan jawabanmu itu." Raden menegakkan tubuhnya yang awalnya setengah membungkuk. Segera ia hapus air matanya yang ternyata masih mengalir. "Willem, jangan pasang wajah itu lagi, ok? Aku benci itu."

"Dan, aku cinta kamu." Raden melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang badannya dengan wajah yang kini merona. "Ya, aku cinta kamu, Willem. Sekarang aku yakin akan perasaanku ini."

 _Speechless_ , mungkin itulah kata yang bisa menggambarkan Willem sekarang. Pemandangan akan Raden yang menerima lamarannya terasa seperti mimpi. Ingin sekali ia mencubit pipinya agar bangun dari mimpinya tapi segera ia hentikan niat konyolnya.

Ketika ia menemukan pipi kanannya dikecup singkat oleh Raden yang kini tersenyum lucu.

"Jadi..." Raden mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Willem yang masih terpaku. "Kita jadian atau kamu akan mengantarku ke altar, Willem?"

Willem tersenyum remeh, tidak percaya kalau lamaran sekaligus impian terbesarnya terlah terkabul. Dengan tangan kanan yang segera merangkul pinggang ramping Raden, ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga tepat berada didepan telinga kiri sang personifikasi. "Masih perlu ditanyakan, kah, Raden? Tentu kita akan mengunjungi _altaar_ , Raden. _Altaar_ di negeriku kalau disini tidak bisa menerima kita."

Raden membiarkan wajahnya terbenam dalam dada bidang Willem lantas mengangguk pelan. "Lalu, yah, kita bisa kembali lagi kesini kalau itu maumu, _mijn lieve_." lanjut Willem yang kini mengelus lembut kepala Raden yang bisa ia rasakan tengah menangis.

" _Voor u en voor ons****_ , Raden."

"Hm, ya." Raden mengeratkan pelukannya pada Willem. "Untukmu dan untuk kita, Willem."

 ** _-fin-_**

.

 _Ok, that's it._ Berapa lama kalian menunggu ini, hm? *males ngitung*

Ish, iya iya, maafkan saya yang molor terlalu lama. *bowing*

Dan maaf kalau tidak begitu memuaskan serta... typo yang berkeliaran...? *shudders*

 _And, here are some notes for ya~_ :

* _Excuse me, mister_ (Dutch)

** _Everything_ (Dutch)

***Altar (Dutch)

****Untukmu dan untuk kita (Dutch)

Sip, dengan begini satu _request_ selesai! XD Oh, saya buka _request_ ngomong-ngomong, tapi tidak pasti kapan saya akan bikin, da~X3

Btw, apa ada yang nyadar sama pesan rahasia di fanfic ini, ya~? :3

Cukup sampai disini curhatnya. Meski sebagai bahan _request_ , saya masih mohon kritik dan saran dalam bentuk _review_ dari _senpaitachi_ , da~~ X3

 _So, read and review, please_ ~? :3

.

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


End file.
